Form Approved Through 11/30/2010 PI: BRADY-KALNAY, SUSANN Council: 01/2010 ' and Human Services 12155133 Ith Services 2T32EY007157-11 Dual: IRG: ZEY1 SRC(99) Do not exceed character length restriciims indicated. Received: 05/13/2009 1. TITLE OF PROJECT (Do not exceed 81 characters, including spaces and punctuation.) Visual Sciences Training Program 2. RESPONSE TO SPECIFIC REQUEST FOR APPLICATIONS OR PROGRAM ANNOUNCEMENT OR SOLICITATION D NO ^ YES (if Yes, state number and title) Number: PA-08-226 Title: Kirschstein National Research Service Award Institutional Research Training Grants 3. PROGRAM DIRECTORyPRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR New Investigator |^ No LJ Yes 3a. NAME (Last, first, middle) 3b. DEGREE(S) 3h. eRA Commons User Name Brady-Kalnay, Susann M. Ph.D. sbradykalnay 3c. POSITION TITLE 3d. MAILING ADDRESS (Street, city, state, zip code) Associate Professor Dept. of Molecular Biology and Microbiology 3e. DEPARTMENT, SERVICE, LABORATORY, OR EQUIVALENT Case Western Reserve University Dept. of Molecular Biology and Microbiology 10900 Euclid Avenue 3f. MAJOR SUBDIVISION Cleveland, OH 44106-4960 School of Medicine 3g. TELEPHONE AND FAX (Area code, number and extension) E-MAIL ADDRESS: TEL: 216-368-0330 FAX: 216-368-3055 susann.brady-kalnay@case.edu 4. HUMAN SUBJECTS RESEARCH 4a. Research Exempt If Yes, Exemption No. IE No D Yes n No n Yes 4b. Federal-Wide Assurance No. 4c. Clinical Trial 4d. NIH-defined Phase III Clinical Trial lEl No D Yes 3 No n Yes 5. VERTEBRATE ANIMALS Q No S Yes 5a. Animal Welfare Assurance No. A3145-01 DATES OF PROPOSED PERIOD OF 7. COSTS REQUESTED FOR INITIAL 8. COSTS REQUESTED FOR PROPOSED SUPPORT (month, day. year-MM/DD/YY) BUDGET PERIOD PERIOD OF SUPPORT From Through 7a. Direct Costs (S) 7b. Total Costs (S) 8a. Direct Costs ($) 8b. Total Costs ($) 09/30/2010 09/29/15 $417,876 $438,382 $2,156,124 $2,259,998 9. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION 10. TYPE OF ORGANIZATION Name Case Western Reserve University Public: -> n Federal State Local Address g^^i^oQi ^f Medicine Private: -> H Private Nonprofit 10900 Euclid Avenue For-profit: - CH General Q Small Business Cleveland, OH 44106-4960 I I Woman-owned dH Socially and Economically Disadvantaged 11. ENTITY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER 34-1018992 DUNS NO. 07-775-8407 Icong. District 11 12. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICIAL TO BE NOTIFIED IF AWARD IS MADE 13. OFFICIAL SIGNING FOR APPLICANT ORGANIZATION Name Holly Lipkovich Name Robin Bissell Title Manager, Dept. Research Accouting & Budget Title Director, Research Accounting & Forecasting Address Qggg Western Reserve University Address Qggg Western Reserve University 10900 Euclid Avenue 10900 Euclid Avenue Cleveland, OH 44106 Cleveland, OH 44106 Tel: 216-368-4432 FAX: 216-368-0929 Tel: 216-368-4432 FAX: 216-368-0929 E-Mail: medres@case.edu E-Mail: medres@case.edu 14. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION CERTIFICATION AND ACCEPTANCE: I certify that SIGNATURE_OF OFFICIAL NAMED IN 13. the statements herein are true, complete and accurate to the best of my knowledge, and (In ink. Per'signaiuls not acceptable.) accept the obligation to comply with Public Health Services terms and conditions if a grant is awarded as a result of this application. I am aware that any false, fictitious, or fraudulent statements or claims may subject me to criminal, civil, or administrative penalties. PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Face Page Form Page 1 :>< Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Brady-Kalnay, SusanP M. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): Twenty-three scientists in the Visual Sciences Research Center at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) seek continued support for a Visual Sciences Training Program. The faculty comprise a multi- disciplinary vision sciences research community encompassing the Departments of Biomedical Engineering, Epidemiology & Biostatistics, Molecular Biology & Microbiology, Neurosciences, Ophthalmology & Visual Sciences, Pathology and Pharmacology. Expansion of capabilities and productivity in the field of vision research has led to its selection as a priority in strategic planning at CWRU. The momentum behind the expansion of the NEI Core grant-supported Visual Sciences Research Center has produced a dramatic increase in the number of vision scientists and extramural support for their research. This atmosphere affords an ideal training opportunity for vision scientists. The Visual Sciences Research Center and collaborative research of its participating faculty provides an overall framework for the Visual Sciences Training Program. In addition, as vision research has expanded at CWRU, there has been a natural evolution of five research/training groups that have distinct identities but also considerable overlap among participants. This Institutional Training Grant renewal application is organized around the five thematic (a) Retinal Development and Disease, (b) Phototransduction, (c) Aging and Diabetes in the Eye, (d) Ocular Inflammation and Infection, and (e) Translational Visual Sciences. Continued support is requested for six predoctoral student positions and two postdoctoral positions in all years. The demands of our program are such that only students of the highest potential are admitted. Students will receive training in department-specific, vision research theme-specific, and laboratory-based settings. Collectively, this approach will ensure that our trainees will be able to pose biologically and clinically relevant questions in visual science research without being restricted by either discipline or methodology. The training program is supported by the resources of the 23 vision scientists, 9 accessory faculty, the Core modules of the Visual Science Research Center, and the broader resources of Case Western Reserve University, University Hospitals of Cleveland and the VA Medical Center. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Twenty-three scientists in the Visual Sciences Research Center at CWRU seek continued support for a Visual Sciences Training Program. This Institutional Training Grant renewal application is organized around the five thematic (a) Retinal Development and Disease, (b) Phototransduction, (c) Aging and Diabetes in the Eye, (d) Ocular Inflammation and Infection, and (e) Translational Visual Sciences. Continued support is requested for six predoctoral student positions and two postdoctoral positions in all years. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Performance Site Format Page) Project/Performance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: Case Western Reserve University DUNS: 07-775-8407 street 1: 10900 Euclid Avenue street 2: School of Medicine City: Cleveland County: Cuyahoga state: OH Province: Country: USA Zip/Postal Code: 44106 Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: 11 Additional Project/Performance Site Location Organizational Name: DUNS: street 1: street 2: City: County: state: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 2 Form Page 2 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Brady-Kalnay, Susann M. SENIOR/KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as neededlo provide ttie required information in the format stiown below. Start witti Program Director(s)/Principal Investigator(s). List all ottier senior/key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Brady-Kalnay, Susann sbradykalnay Case Western Reserve PI Pearlman, Eric EPEARLMAN Case Western Reserve Associate Director VSTP Trainers listed in Table 2 OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells ^ No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell llne(s) from the following list: http://Stemcelis. nih.qov/research/reqistrv/. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. Institutional Training TOO Substitute Page Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Brady-Kalnay, Susann M. Type the name of the program director/principal investigator at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. (For type specifications, see PHS 398 Instructions.) INSTITUTIONAL RESEARCH TRAINING INCLUDING RUTH L. KIRSCHSTEIN NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD TABLE OF CONTENTS (Substitute Page) Page Numbers Face Page (Form Page 1) 1 Description, Project/Performance Sites, Senior/Key Personnel, Other Significant Contributors, and Human Embryonic Stem Cells {Form Page 2, Form Page 2-continued, and additional continuation page, if necessary) Table of Contents (tfiis Institutional Training Substitute Form Page 3) Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period (Institutional Training Substitute Form Page 4) Budget for Entire Proposed Period of Support (Institutional Training Substitute Form Page 5) Biographical Sketch-Program Director/Principal Investigator (Not to exceed four pages) Resources 15 Research Training Program Plan 1. Introduction (Resubmission or Revision Application only) 2. Background 3. Program Plan a. Program Administration b. Program Faculty c. Proposed Training d. Training Program Evaluation e. Trainee Candidates 4. Recruitment and Retention Plan to Enhance Diversity 5. Plan for Instruction in the Responsible Conduct of Research 6. Progress Report (Renewal Applications Only) 7. Human Subjects 8. Vertebrate Animals 9. Select Agent Research 10. Literature Cited 11. Multiple PD Leadership Plan (if applicable) 12. Consortium/Contractual Arrangements 13. Participating Faculty Biosketches (not to exceed four pages each) 14. Data Tables 15. Letters of Support Checklist Appendix (Five identical CDs.) N/A \ 21 23 23 . (Items 2-5: not to exceed 25 pages, 26 ..excluding tables') < 32 39 40 41 \. 45 46 69 69 N/A N/A N/A N/A 70 169 N/A 391 S CAphpeeckndifix is included ' Font and margin requirements must conform to limits provided in PHS 398 Specific Instructions. PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 4 Institutional Training Substitute Form Page 3